Various kinds of stoves designed to burn wood or charcoal are known, and many of these are small enough to be considered portable. These stoves generally provide upstanding sidewalls that support a grate for holding the wood or charcoal to be burned. The grate is elevated to provide a space below it for air to flow to the fuel for burning.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,011,675 (Tremoulet) shows a stove having sidewalls, a bottom wall, and an open top. The sidewalls support a grate above the bottom wall, and a hood designed to support articles being heated, such as a cooking pot, covers the top. U.S. Pat. No. 1,042,273 (Roe) shows a stove of similar construction with a flat plate in place of the hood. U.S. Design Pat. No. 172,672 (Lennox) shows a barbecue having a bowl with an upper lip forming a concave grate. The bowl is supported on a base having a cylindrical part that allows air to flow to the grate.